Dai Tenshi no Ken, The Archangel's Sword
by Ov3r9000
Summary: Based upon an OC I made. This will canonicly go from the start of part 1 to the end of the 4th shinobi world war, with several tweaks in the storyline. I plan on making it into many chapters, long and short alike. Assuming it is purged or deleted, I will continue it on a different site, under the exact same name. Hope you all enjoy, this is my 1st Fanfiction, so take it easy please
1. Prologue

_As the famed Rock Rain from the Land of Earth had poured into Takigakure, and the surrounding lands, A boy was born in the recesses of a Takigakure hospital. His mother had died during his birth, and his father was killed a few months after he was conceived. As he grew up, he was to live in an orphanage in the village. Many kids actually lived there because of the fact that ninja die every day, and surprisingly many of the children took the loss of their parents a common misfortune and strengthened bonds. This boy, by the name of Azrael, was among the few born essentially parent-less, or those who didn't care, that remained loners. The Nine Tails chakra from the Gold and Silver brothers Kinkaku and Ginkaku were sealed inside him, and many people knew it. So he was resented for being a pseudo-monster. Another girl at the orphanage, who went by the name of Fu had the Seven Tails, Chomei, sealed inside of her. She, along with Azrael were hated because of these things they could not control. Then came the day they were to be inducted into the academy..._


	2. Chapter 1: Obstacles We Face

Azrael woke up to a crisp and perfectly weathered morning. A nice gentle breeze filtered into his room through the orphanage window. He slowly got out of his squeaky bed, noting how cheap his matress was, and when he started missions he swore to get a new one. He walked across his room and out into the hall to find the other children waking up to the fine day like him. He went down the creaky wooden stairs to the orphanage showers. He took no mind to the other boys as he ran his soapy hands through his short, straight white hair.

Other boys in the orphanage would concern themselves with petty things, like games, sports, and small talk, and all he could hear in the showers was exactly this shit he didn't care about. He silently listened to the adults at the orphanage for his interests, and would practice his basic ninjutsu in the backyard. But today, he cared about the adult talk a similar amount to that of the children's, because he was being inducted into Takigakure's very own ninja academy. After the nice hot shower, he went back up to his room and put on his black sandals, dark blue trousers, and dark blue undershirt. He preceded to put on his prized possession, his Blue overcoat/duster, which had beautiful designs and trims in gold threading on it. For a moment he mentally prepared himself for the road ahead at the ninja academy.

He went back down the creaky stairs and out the door into the morning, and began heading down the breezy streets to the academy. He heard a voice behind him, and footsteps pounding the ground in a run "Azrael!" he heard her call "Azrael! Wait for me!" "Damn it..." he thought to himself. The girl from the orphanage, Fu, had caught up to him. He forgot today was the day she was also inducted into the academy. She brought herself up beside him "Are you excited for today?" she excitedly questioned. Azrael took a moment to study her, he saw her white mini skirt, her white sleeveless midriff shirt, her long white armlets, and fishnets underneath. Then he took attention to her short minty green hair, and the orange clip in it, and how it matched her orange eyes. Honestly, she didn't seem that bad to him, but she was rather annoying sometimes.

"I suppose, Fu..." he replied annoyed. Fu crossed her arms and silently followed him to the academy. They came upon a large crowd outside, mostly children, Azrael believed it was the induction ceremony. A tall man with Takigakure's signature armor was standing at the front of the crowd, talking about the children and the academy, and how some of them would fail, and some would take it to Jonin level and above. Azrael thought "Yes... that second part is definitely me." Academy days didnt really consist of much. They practiced jutsu that Azrael had already learned for years now, such as transformation jutsu and basic clones. A particularly interesting exercise involved the kids binding the others with rope, chains, etc and having them attempt escape.

Azrael was paired with Fu for this. He found being tied up by her somewhat erotic, and vice versa. Everytime he binded her though, he could smell something that was unknown to him when he leaned down by her, so he figured she felt the same way. He never had any problems using the Rope Escape Technique to get out, in fact, he did it every time flawlessly. Though when she had to attempt to escape, she would fail using the jutsu, and would mostly just struggle and roll around unable to get free, and he'd have to do it for her. The instructor figured Azrael had some effect on her performance, so they switched partners.

Overtime Azrael noticed Fu had seemed exceptionally depressed and discouraged. She rarely even talked to him anymore, and she was silent at the orphanage. In the night time, he could hear her cry quietly, shoving her head into her pillow, or muffling her face with her hands. Azrael made sure to finish up the Rope Escape exercise with his partner early in the day, and he watched Fu go. He noticed the boy she was with didn't have much trouble getting out. But when Fu had to go he noticed the cause of her recent hardships. As Fu had tried to escape the bindings, the boy would grope her chest, run his hands across her stomach, and rub her crotch through her skirt, or put his hands up it. Everyone else was oblivious to what had been happening because of the lack of perception and dedication people had at the academy, particularly the instructor, and it disgusted Azrael. He didn't want to get expelled for bringing justice to the scum like he deserved, but he also wasn't prepared to tell on him and be subject to ridicule among other things. So it had went on.

Eventually Azrael had heard it being whispered about in class, the boy was commending his achievements to some other boys sitting behind him. He disgustedly ignored it. Though things didn't calm down. One on one boys were nice to Fu and respectful, although one day after school he noticed a group of them surround her, there were about six to eight, he couldn't tell. He saw two grab her arms and hold them behind her back. They roughly pushed Fu down to the ground and began doing exactly as the one boy had, groping her and running their hands across her body. The few villagers that saw didn't care, because they had hated Fu. Azrael saw the shame and sadness in her eyes, and saw the few tears that dropped as it went on. He wished he could do more to help her.

One night, Azrael was sitting on his bed and nimbly picking at his rice, which was unusually delectable at the time. He saw Fu emerge in his doorway, looking downward. She strolled across the room and stood in front of him. Azrael heard her near silent whining, and she dove in and hugged him, her warm embrace on his body felt nice. He felt her dig her head into his shoulder and he felt the tears begin soaking his shirt. She leaned back and looked him in the eyes. Azrael saw the shame and sadness she held, her innocent orange eyes strained and tears slowly leaked out, he saw within her eyes, a search for hope.

Azrael slid his right hand against her cheek, and held her left hand in his. "Don't worry, Fu, they will be punished somehow, it'll be okay, I promise." "Thank you Azrael, it's just not fair..." she began whimpering. "That I can't get help because of this... this-" he detected a hint of anger in her voice. "Thing-" she looked down at her midriff and placed her hand on it. "Inside of me..." Azrael somewhat knew how Fu felt about the situation. "I know..." he replied. Azrael thought of himself, The Gold and Silver brother's Nine Tails chakra sealed within him. "When we do sparring, hopefully one of us can be paired up with..." "What's his name again?" Azrael asked Fu. "Lynnes" Fu replied. Azrael knew he was superior to scum like him, although he wondered about Fu. How would she fair against him if they fought? Fu blushed and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you." She wiped the tears with her arm "Azrael" she got up and walked away. She turned her head back for a second and looked at him "Oh, and Azrael, if you fight him, beat the shit out of him for me... Please?" Azrael met her orange eyes with his hazel eyes "You got it." Fu smiled and walked away into her bedroom next door to his. "Gladly" Azrael repeated to himself as he shut off the lights and laid his head down to the pillow.


	3. Chapter 2: The Unforseen Opponent

Azrael had awoken about 30 minutes before everyone else the next day, and he figured he would take the opportunity to get settled for the day, and maybe train before school. Right before he rose from bed, he heard footsteps down the hall, so he froze in place, and shut his eyes. He heard the footsteps stop, and turn into his room. He heard them quietly creep across his floor to his bedside. He felt a warm hand touch his shoulder, and nudge him awake, so he pretended to stir from sleep. Azrael "woke up" and saw Fu leaning over him, she was blushing pretty hard. "Here, I made this for you" she handed him a tray. He sat up and brought it into his lap "Breakfast in bed?" he questioned her. She blushed even harder, "Yes... yes... I uhh.. made.. I mean... got up earlier so I... I... I could make this for you for... h-helping me last night..." She gave him a warm smile and played with her orange hair clip nervously.

Azrael returned the smile, and began indulging into the meal. "Thank you, Fu, it was very kind of you to do this for me." "How'd you get away with this anyways?" "Well," she replied, "I got up about an hour ago and made it as silently as possible, I didn't want to wake the adults." She got up and briskly left the room. "Damn..." Azrael thought "This is great... I've never had breakfast in bed before..." After about five minutes of enjoyment, he set the tray on his nightstand and began preparing himself for the day, as usual.

He began heading out his door and found Fu nervously waiting outside, looking as if she planned to head back into his room. She was holding a bath towel and shaking nervously, looking away from Azrael. He saw her blush again, and she said "Umm... nobodies awake, and won't be for another... 20 minutes or so... so I was umm... wondering if you'd... like to... take a umm.. s-shower with me?" Azrael froze in place at that, and thought "Wow... she must really like me... I never really felt that way about her..." "I guess so..." he replied back. They silently crept down the stairs and quickly went into the private showers. "Fu?" "Y-yes... Azrael?" she responded. "I'm not going to do anything with you... for sometime... maybe a long time... but after we graduate from the academy, I will." "I understand..." she responded.

From the start of that day, it turned out it was their last week at the academy, and Fu had been abused at school for a very long time, it seemed far too long to Azrael. Azrael had hoped that he would fight Lynnes at the sparring today, or maybe in the Chunin exams after they graduated. As Azrael came into the classroom with Fu, the instructor announced "Alright, everyone, today is the sparring day, I want each of you to follow the tradition to a T, and after the sparring match, display the most powerful jutsu you have on your opponent." This excited Azrael, as he was prodigal compared to the other students, and was one of the only ones that knew jutsu outside what the academy had taught them.

"Everyone, outside, in the yard!" commanded their instructor, Azrael and Fu walked outside to back of the academy, by the sparring ring, and waited for everyone else to catch up. Once everyone was out and at the rings, the instructor had began the matches. The first ones were somewhat pathetic, the most advanced jutsu he saw was Takigakure's Water Cutter sword. And even then, not every student knew that, a lot had just ended up making one shadow clone. Lynnes had been pitted against one of his boys directly before Azrael's match.

The instructor called out "Next up, Azrael, and Fu, please step into the ring." "What!?" Azrael thought to himself, "I can't fight Fu..." They had both taken their places on their respective sides of the ring. "Begin!" the instructor commanded as he threw down his hand. They both stood silently without moving. Azrael stared at Fu, and Fu looked away from him, blushing, and twiddling her thumbs nervously. "What are you two waiting for!?" "I won't hit a girl" Azrael retorted. Fu kept looking away from him nervously, then she looked down somewhat shameful "I can't attack him, sensei, I'm sorry..." "Yes you can, you can both attack eachother." They both continued to not engage for a few minutes before it seemed like they definitely wouldn't fight. "Well then, you both will restart the school next year, unless you can unleash your most powerful jutsu on the other, that is the condition." Fu finally met Azrael's gaze, and they both nodded. "Go, Fu." he commanded. She did, she made a few hand signs and leaned back, then flung her head forward and blew a shining substance at Azrael, which blew him back some, and blinded him for several seconds.

"Throw shuriken at me, Fu." She did as he commanded. She let loose a few kunai and shuriken at Azrael. He slammed his hands together "Wind Release: Gale Palm!" the shuriken were blown away, and Fu was knocked down onto her back. Some of the other students were also knocked down, or struggling to stay upright from the blast. "Well done you two; that is fine enough for graduation, you two have displayed rather impressive jutsu, again, well done." Azrael smirked arrogantly. "Genin" he thought to himself, it was a good start to his journey ahead.


	4. Chapter 3: The Squadron

Azrael didn't have much trouble with the rest of the week at the academy, they mostly just screwed around, talked, and practiced. On Friday, he woke up to his last day at the academy. He rushed his shower and breakfast, and he and Fu rushed off to the academy to be put into their squads. They walked into their room and sat down. After a few minutes their sensei and what looked like several jonin walked into the room.

"As many of you know, today you will be put into your genin squads." Then the instructor began blabbering about all these emotional bullshit Azrael didn't particularly care for, and he introduced the jonin and their abilities, which he paid no mind to. Finally, after sitting around Azrael finally listened into the squad making. "-And under Cecilia..." The woman was relatively tall, had a rather plain face, but what stood out to Azrael the most was her icy blue eyes and long blond ponytail. "- Is Naomi Hyuga" She was an exchange student from Konohagakure, she had the dojutsu known as the byakugan, which can see 360 degrees around the individual. She fought with the Gentle Fist style, and was somewhat skilled at medical ninjutsu. "Azrael" "Yes!" He thought to himself, Naomi was a pretty powerful ninja, and he looked forward to working with her, and he also liked his sensei. "And... Fu." "Damn..." Azrael thought to himself "My team couldn't have been better." Lynnes was put into a team with two of his boys, which Azrael believed strings had to be pulled for that to be accomplished.

Cecilia had called Fu, Naomi, and him to the front of the room. "Well team, lets go somewhere where we can be alone, and introduce each other." They followed her outside and she dashed across the street and up a building, they all followed her pace.

They lept across Takigakure to the outer wall and jumped down into a nearby plain. They continued running until they met woods. A little way inside the silent forest, their sensei hopped up onto a branch of an enormous Redwood tree. She signaled for them to follow her up there. The tree was complex in it's branch system, and they all picked designated seats. Azrael's seat was above his sensei's and the two girls by a few branches.

"Assuming we ever get lost, or something dire happens, I will signal for us to return here, or to the academy if outside Takigakure isn't safe. "Understood" they repeated back to her. "Now, you, Hyuga, tell us about yourself." "Okay" Naomi replied back to the sensei. "My name is Naomi Hyuga, and I am a foreign exchange student from Konohagakure." "I hail from the Hyuga Clan, and I was born with the Byakugan." "Byakugan!" her eyes strained in the iris, and ripples of her veins pulsed on both sides of her eyes.

It was one of the three dojutsu, or legendary eye jutsu. Azrael thought to himself "The other dojutsu is Sharingan..." he didn't know about the third one. "I practice my Gentle Fist fighting style extensively, so I specialize in taijutsu." "I also want to learn medical ninjutsu so I may heal myself and comrades in battle situations, and make myself over all more effective and useful." "I also hope to spread the Hyuga way and influence to Takigakure by being here." Naomi seemed pretty confident and full of herself in her abilities, and Azrael presumed she had the right to. "What branch of the Hyuga family are you from Naomi?" questioned Cecilia. "Branch" Naomi replied proudly.

"Do you guys know of the other two dojutsu besides the Byakugan?" "The Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan." Azrael stated before Naomi got the chance. He smirked to himself. "Good... now what about the last one?" Fu, Naomi, and Azrael had all thought to themselves but couldn't come up with an answer. "It is known as the Rinnegan, only those of Senju and Uchiha blood may have it, and I know not of one person that has it." Cecilia explained to the three genin. "The Rinnegan..." Azrael thought to himself, it sounded bad ass, he wondered what it was like.

"Fu, why don't you explain to us a little about yourself and your abilities?" "Okay" "Well, I don't know much, actually, anything about my family." "I assume my dad died before I was born, and my mom died giving birth to me, or they abandoned me before my earliest memories." Azrael could hint a pang of sadness in Fu's voice. "Although what I do know about myself..." Fu looked down at her midriff and pulled on the skin around her navel with both of her hands. "Is that I have this monster... this demon... the seven tails inside of me." "And... and that... everybody in the v-village... neglects... and... and hates me for it."

Azrael heard her break out into a cry, that steadily got worse. Cecilia leaped over to where Fu was sitting and pulled her in and embraced her. "It's okay honey, I don't hate you, and it looks like it's okay with your teammates too!" Fu was actually brought to happiness awfully quick from that. Azrael realized that the only person she ever really cared about was him, and thought of him as her one and only friend. Naomi gave Fu a compassionate smile and a thumbs up. "Even if you have a demon inside of you, your my comrade and that's whats important." Azrael gave her an arrogant smirk, and she seemed to calm down.

"Well then, that leaves the last one in the group, our only man." "Azrael, would you mind telling me and these two fine young ladies a bit about yourself and your abilities?" Azrael returned a simple "Sure" to his sensei. "My father was dead before I was born, I presume he died between when I was conceived and when I was brought into this world." "My mother died a few minutes after she gave birth to me, and sealed Kinkaku and Ginkaku, the legendary Gold and Silver brother's nine tails chakra inside of me." "Today, I live at the Takigakure orphanage with Fu, and we actually have bedrooms right next to eachother." "I spend most of my time training, on the week days I spend all day training, at any given time possible." "On Saturday, I spend about five to six hours training, and on Sunday I spend about two to four hours training, and three to four hours meditating." "Beyond that, there isn't much to say." "I noticed you graduated at the top of your class, with Naomi right under you, and Fu... somewhere in the middle." Azrael knew that was a lie, because Fu did horrible at the academy because of her aggressors. "I also noticed your white hair... that's a bit strange for a youngster to have don't you think?" "Where did you get it from?" "Do you know what clans your parents hailed from?" Azrael really wasn't sure where his awesome snow white hair came from.

"I do believe I know of one clan that has white hair, although we'll have to wait until tomorrow in order to find out whether my assumptions are correct or not." "We will be testing to find out you three's chakra natures tomorrow." Azrael already knew of his three, Wind, Lightning, and Fire. He knew about the paper test, and had done it himself extensively, but he was curious for Fu, Naomi, and his sensei to see it for themselves.

"Alright students, I'm proud of you guys for making genin, and now it's time for you guys to go home."

Fu and Azrael walked together with Naomi back to Takigakure. Their Sensei basically disappeared into the woods, so she obviously had something to do outside the village. Azrael and Fu dropped Naomi off at the apartment she was staying at, and turned to head to the orphanage.

"What do you think of our new teammates, Fu?" "I actually enjoyed their company somewhat, our sensei was nice, and Naomi seems like a loyal comrade." Azrael agreed, he was pleased with his squad. They came back to find the orphanage a tad more lively then usual, the other kids had actually planned a party for them achieving genin, and recognized that they were the only ninja in the orphanage, and the only ninja to ever be produced from the orphanage.

They were served a rice cakes baked by some of the teenage females, and the few caretakers. It was a delicacy in Takigakure, and particularly the orphanage, since they have only had it twice before in Azrael's memory. After they were finished indulging in rice cake, Fu left for the stairs and her room. Azrael soon followed her, thanking everyone in the orphanage, being the first time he had spoken to 60% of them.

As he headed down the hall to his room, he passed Fu's room, "Azrael, can you come here?" He looked in her room to find her sitting on her bed twiddling her orange hair clip, which he noted she seemed to do often, mostly when she was nervous. Azrael walked into her room and sat down next to her on her bed. "What is it Fu?" he asked questioning her nervousness. "Do you think I'm a good ninja Azrael?" "Of course you are!" he replied back. It was a lie. Because of her aggressors at the academy, she really fell behind because of her lack of commitment and low self confidence. "If she trains with me, I can help her out, maybe we can spar..." Azrael thought to himself. "How would you like to start training with me next weekend Fu?" "I'd love to Azrael!" she replied back excitedly. He figured this was her chance to improve on her abilities and grow closer to him, so it was no wonder she was that ecstatic.

Azrael examined his relationship with Fu and was glad to have made friends with her, as they could understand each other's pain very well. He looked into the past and realized they didn't talk very much until only a few years ago. The orphanage had got quite lonely for the both of them, and he figured her beginning to talk to him was the result of a crush, which he didn't exactly return yet. As he was getting up to return to his room, Fu quickly wrapped her arms around him, and he accepted her embrace. He felt her heart beat in her chest as she pressed tightly against him. It felt great to feel another human being's heart beat, he'd never felt it before. Satisfied with the contents of the day, Azrael was released from her embrace, and he went into his room and let slumber take him away from the long day.


	5. Chapter 4: The Nature of Things

The next morning, Azrael woke with a new rejuvenation in his heart, and lept into the day. He rushed his morning routine as usual. Azrael sat by Fu at the breakfast table and indulged in rice cake leftovers and breakfast foods. Azrael greeted the outside morning in a run, with Fu hot on his tail as they headed for the training field to meet with their sensei and Naomi.

He saw their sensei waiting patiently for her students. "Hey Fu, Azrael, it's a fine day for our training don't you think?" "I agree" Azrael replied. Fu simply gave a smile to the both of them. After a few minutes, Naomi dashed off the Takigakure outer wall and joined them. Azrael noticed a few other new teams in nearby fields begin training as well, what a better day then today? "Okay, now that you three are here we can begin checking your chakra natures." Cecilia pulled a small stack of tan paper out of her ninja tool satchel and handed a piece of paper to Fu, Azrael, and Naomi.

"Naomi, would you care to channel some of your chakra through the paper please?" "Okay" she replied. Naomi froze for a second and began channeling chakra into the paper. The paper split into two parts, One part split in half again, and the other was dripping wet. "Well Naomi, it seems as if you have two chakra natures, the one that split in half was wind, the one that got wet, is obviously water." "Cool!" Naomi was obviously very excited to learn that she had two chakra natures.

"Next up, Fu! Let's see what you can do!" "Okay sensei!" It took Fu about five seconds, but she channeled her chakra into the paper, and it split into two parts, the first one crumpled up. "Lightning!" Cecilia called out. The second part split into two also. "Wind!" said Fu excitedly, as she also had two natures.

"Azrael, it's your turn now." "You got it sensei." Azrael's paper instantly split into three parts, the first part crumpled up, the second part caught flame and turned to ash, and the third part split into two. Although there was more to it then that, and only Cecilia had caught it. Before the second piece caught flame, pieces of dirt had fallen off the sides. And she caught the other two pieces, which felt very slightly damp, most ninja couldn't even detect it's very low amount of moisture. She had seen, in reality, this boy had possessed all five natures, although only Wind, Lightning, and Fire had been awakened. It was also at this moment Cecilia horrifyingly realized the boy contained the Rinnegan, as there was no other way this was possible, even a lifetime of training would most likely not bring out all five natures in a person.

"Well Azrael, you have three chakra natures, that is incredible!" "This also confirms my theory of your white hair, the lightning and wind chakra come from the Hatake clan." "What about the fire sensei?" Her knowing that his Senju ancestry was being repressed, the Earth and Water chakra, and how he had secretly held the Rinnegan, she could confirm the Fire nature had came from the Uchiha Clan. Which also meant the boy had contained the Sharingan, and that also showed that he had two of the three legendary dojutsu, and with his powers from Sharingan and Rinnegan, it would not be difficult for him to kill his beloved teammate Naomi and obtain all three legendary dojutsu. Though she would never tell him that.

"I really can't be certain about that, Azrael" Described his sensei. Azrael met Fu's orange eyes' gaze, and she was starry eyed. "I can't believe you have three chakra natures Azrael!" "That's incredible!" Azrael knew he had three, but still felt the same as she did. "I know right?"

"Anyways-" continued their sensei. "How about I test you three's mettle?" "This is called the Bell Test." "It was invented by Konohagakure to test a team's ability to work together." "You guys have two hours to take these two bells from me, whoever does not receive a bell will either stay a genin, be sent back to the academy, or dropped as a ninja altogether based on their performance. Also, whoever does not take a bell is to be tied to a stake, and denied lunch." "This person is to watch the other two eat lunch."

"And then is to remain to be tied to the stake until late in the day until after dinner, and the other two students must also bring their dinner for the failure to watch, and if a teammate is caught feeding the one whom fails, you all go back to the academy." To Azrael, this seemed pretty harsh, although he knew he would get a bell. He wondered whether Naomi or Fu would be the one to be tied to the stake. "This means your rank of Genin is on the line, and also your stomach, so act accordingly!"


	6. Chapter 5: The Test, The Struggle

The bell exam was beginning, and the students were ready to seize their sensei's bells. "Begin!" Cecilia yelled at her pupils, and then she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Azrael was no longer able to sense his sensei's chakra, she was out of there. "Quickly! We must formulate a battle plan to get those bells from sensei, teamwork is crucial here!" he called to the girls. "Okay then, let's get started" Naomi suggested.

"I can attempt to engage sensei in close quarters and disrupt her chakra with my gentle fist style." "Yes, that is viable, you are most likely the best fit for that among our present skills." Azrael agreed. "While you attempt to engage sensei, I can use my Hiding in Scale Powder Technique to blind her throughout the fighting, and give us a chance to steal the bells." Fu suggested. Azrael was impressed with her growth, even with her growth being stunted to uncontrollable liabilities, she was still able to help them formulate a solid plan of attack. "And while you two focus on that, I will counter her ninjutsu with my own, and attempt to lambast her from a distance, hopefully as a combo we can weaken her down and get those bells!"

Azrael had seen himself working with the girls to be successful, now it was time to put the plan into action and test their chemistry. Naomi stood in the clearing, acting as bait for their sensei, and getting ready to harass her with taijutsu. "Come, Byakugan!" she awakened her Byakugan and took a fighting stance. "I see chakra in the water you two!"

"Most likely hiding in the water, nothing I can't fix." Azrael thought to himself. He jumped out of a tree near the clearing and dashed to the water. Cecilia rose from the water, as if she had melded to it. Azrael pulled his sleeve up as he was running, and charged a large amount of lightning to his right hand, the electricity streaking behind him. "Your mine! Lightning Release: Lightning Edge!" (His version of Chidori/Lightning Cutter) Azrael thrusted his arm into the water's edge, but she had already leaped into the air above the shallow stream to avoid the conductivity shock.

"Sike!" He yelled in triumph, he lifted his hand from the water, and charged electricity to both hands in equilibrium. "Lightning Release: Surging Storm!" Electricity arced from his hand and hit his sensei in the lower body. Although, this technique was one of his most powerful and consumed a great deal of chakra for every few seconds he casted the lightning at his opponent. His sensei fell to the water, but another cloud of smoke had taken her place! "What? Dammit... I wasted all that chakra on that?" In Azrael's dismay, he saw that soon after the smoke cleared, a scorched log hit the water with a splash.

Cecilia appeared behind Naomi, close to where Azrael was hiding in the trees in the back of the training field. "Now it's my turn!" Azrael saw a confident Fu leap out from the shrubbery behind their sensei into the air, and cover her new position in a sparkling powder. Cecilia thrust her arms in front of her face too late, and attempted to swat the powder away, but she was already hopelessly blinded from the powder's intesity. "Your mine now!" Naomi shouted as she rushed their sensei with fervor. She dealt several blows with her gentle fists to their sensei's torso, which is the main place of chakra concentration, and it had it's effects.

The effects of the powder were short lived, and Cecilia began fending Naomi off with superior speed and reach, eventually striking a powerful chakra enhanced kick to her chest, sending her soaring to the water. Azrael leaped into the air above and shouted "Fire Release: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" and sent a swarm of small fireballs sailing towards his sensei. She quickly countered the swarm of fireballs. "Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!" Cecilia spit a stream of water on the ground in front of her, which quickly became a wall of pressurized water. The pheonix flower's hit the wall and dissipated with no effect. "Damn it!" "She has had a counter to everything I've had so far..." Azrael cursed himself in his mind.

Fu quickly took the opportunity to summon the Watercutting Sword and rush Cecilia from behind. "Takigakure Style: Watercutting Sword!" The sensei pulled out one of her own and engaged Fu, their blades clashing violently off each other. Azrael thought the battle wasn't going quite to plan, and that they might not actually take the bells. He stared over at Naomi, who was pretty much down and out in her condition, and he looked over at Cecilia quickly overpowering Fu as they traded blows with their Watercutting Swords.

Azrael quickly removed his blue overcoat/duster to gain speed. He crouched down , and threw his left arm onto his right with both surging electricity. He quickly made another lightning edge, but it wouldn't be enough. He took about as long as he could perceive Fu to not be beaten back forging the lightning into a condensed, small blade shape. He stood up and glared at his sensei, he wasn't about to let her make Fu, Naomi, and himself look like fools. "Let's see how you contend with this, sensei!" He broke into a mad sprint at his sensei, "Lightning Release: Lightning Blade Edge!"

Naomi stared at the stream of lightning trailing Azrael in amazement, and tried to force herself out of her beaten stage, to be ready to get up and rush in for aid. Through a several seconds of struggle, she was able to raise up, and break into a run towards their sensei. Cecilia beat back Fu, and struck her a powerful blow with the Watercutting Sword, and blood leaked from her arm. Fu fell to the ground in agony. Azrael watched this occur as he rushed his sensei, but to her dismay, as she turned to face him with her Watercutting Sword, he plunged his Lightning Blade Edge into her stomach.

He made her bleed as she made Fu bleed, and in the midst, Naomi struck their sensei a heavy blow to the chest with her gentle fist, and snatched a bell in triumph. Azrael quickly vaulted over his stricken sensei, laying a blow to her back, and grabbing a bell for himself, and he pushed off of her with his legs in a triumphant back flip. "Yes!" Azrael and Naomi sang in unison. "Gotcha sensei!" Naomi declared proudly. "Your really not such hot stuff after all, are you sensei?" Azrael chimed in arrogantly. Azrael and Naomi walked towards eachother and gave a triumphant high-five, and then looked back at Fu, and they both gave her a thumbs up. Fu returned the thumbs up with a smile, but Azrael sensed she was unrest for not receiving a bell.

"Well, my students, I must say I am impressed with your lightning quick, and effective assault." "You all also displayed great teamwork today, so I commend you for it." "Although, Fu, you will not be sent back to the academy for your effort today, nor failed, you must still take your punishment." "Darn..." Fu said in a mediocre shame. Azrael could tell she was proud of her performance, and so was he, Naomi, and their sensei, but she was a bit disappointed she couldn't take a bell.

After Naomi, Fu, and Cecilia had tended their wounds (Azrael being the only one not to take any damage from the combat) Cecilia took them back into town and got them whatever dish they wanted, from any restaurant. Azrael took white rice and a bowl of imported Ichiraku Ramen. Naomi took a bowl of egg drop soup and some sushi, imported from the Land of Water. Cecilia ordered her food in a bar, which they weren't allowed in, and Fu got a sweetened fish dinner with a salad. They all returned to the training field with lunch.

Cecilia seized Fu, and quickly tied her arms tightly behind her back with rope, and at her ankles. She lifted her off the ground and planted her in front of the large wooden stake at the training field. She then tied her body to the stake by putting a thick layer of rope at her ribs. Cecilia then said "Now that that's over and done with, shall we enjoy students?" Azrael and Naomi nodded, as they were starving already. All three began digging into their favorite dishes. "Azrael, can you rid of Fu's meal please?" Azrael felt bad about doing it, but it was direct orders. He tossed her food far away from the group, "Fire Release: Fireball Technique." He blew her meal to smithereens.

About halfway through the meal, Azrael heard Fu's stomach bellow loudly. Had Azrael or Naomi been the one's bound, they could have easily escaped using the Rope Escape Technique when their sensei left, but Fu was never able to learn it, so she was stuck.

Late in the evening, Naomi, Azrael, and Cecilia had returned to the training field with their dinners. Fu was staring blankly ahead even as they approached her. Azrael heard a powerful, deep grumble come from her stomach. Fu seemed to snap back to reality. Azrael saw her just about break her wrists and feet trying to get free. She was pulling with all her might trying to break free from the ropes, but to no avail.

"You seem to be in a rather tight situation" their sensei taunted Fu. Fu shot her a desperate look as she continued to struggle. They sat down, and Azrael began to delve into the last bits of their leftover rice cake. Azrael saw Fu staring it down as he ate, he saw her navel vibrate with her stomach roaring for food. "At this point, it's just cruel." he thought to himself.

He got up and carried a small chunk of rice cake to Fu. Her mouth was open and watering as he fed it to her. "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed devouring it. "Sweet relief I was this close to just biting my tongue off!" Azrael looked back to his sensei and met her stare. She stared right back, and then laughed. "That's what a good being a good teammate is all about!" "Those whom abandon orders are scum, but those who forsake their friends are even worse scum then the latter." "Congratulations on passing the test!" Azrael thought he would get in trouble, this was a sure surprise to him.

He pulled a kunai, and cut Fu loose from the stake. She fell down, her hands and ankles still bound. She began to nudge towards his last piece of rice cake. It took her about a minute, but she savagely thrust her head onto it and devoured everything she could get without hands. They all laughed at her before they set her entirely free.

Fu blushed at Azrael as they began to head back for the orphanage for the night. "Can you believe we're officialy Genin now Azrael?" "Yes, we really took sensei down a notch, I knew we would win from the start." he claimed arrogantly. Fu nervously threw her arm around the taller boy's shoulder. Azrael felt her hand shaking a little bit, he promised himself he would return the love someday, but only once he could defend her, and ensure her safety. As they entered the orphanage and went upstairs, Azrael claimed it was yet another satisfying day, and he left Fu to hit his head down on the pillow, and rejuvenate his energy.


	7. Chapter 6: The Dream

That night, Azrael had actually dreamed about Fu. She was aphrodisiac, she danced and leaped and ran through a field of flowers. Fu seemed very happy, full of life, she beckoned Azrael to come to her in the field of flowers. Azrael did, he dashed through the flowers and dove into Fu, taking her down into the flowers softly. She smiled and stared at him, he simply laid on top of her, the fragrance of the flowers filling his senses.

Azrael stared deeply into her beautiful orange eyes, her short minty green hair falling delicately on the flowers around her. And she was the focus, and star of his dreams. She closed her eyes slowly, and perked her lips, leaning in to kiss him. Azrael did the same, he felt her breath, but before he could meet her lips, she was gone beneath him. "What...?" "Why..." Azrael thought to himself, he opened his eyes and looked around, and then suddenly... Blackness... He couldn't sense anything whatsoever, with anything he had.

After a short period of waiting, he heard a man's voice within his mind. _"Son... listen to me..." It beckoned. His father? He couldn't believe it. "We put an additional seal along with the one that contains the Gold and Silver brother's, and it was timed, so we could see and talk to you, as we knew neither of us would get the chance in life." "Listen son, as I speak to you... As of this moment, we are materializing a scroll by you, it contains a weapon of significant power, that you were supposed to inherit from us." "This sword is known as Dai Tenshi no Ken, and will unlock the power within you."_

He heard a woman's voice chime in. "Mother?" "Yes, but allow me to talk, we haven't much time." "If you wish to protect her, Azrael, and yourself, and whatever else you may hold dear, you must master this sword." "Son, seek out a man by the name of Nagato, he is the leader of the Akatsuki, which I'm sure you have heard of." "Kakuzu, from our village, is a member of it."

His dad began speaking again. "Nagato will not simply help you unlock your powers, you will more then likely have to convince him somehow, and we are sure you can come up with something." "Your mother and I will now tell you a bit about said powers, son."

His mother took the stand again. "I am born of the Uchiha and Senju clans, son." "This means you have the Sharingan within you somewhere, and when something tragic happens, it may be unlocked." "The Senju blood isn't very significant other then the fact that with both it and the Uchiha blood, you may obtain another dojutsu, the Rinnegan, which I failed to get." "This is the significance of finding Nagato, and training under him, so you may obtain the Rinnegan, because Nagato himself is the other sole carrier of the Rinnegan we know of."

His dad cut his mom off again. "And about me, well, there isn't as much special about me as her, although your sensei was right." "I hail from the Hatake clan, and this is where your physical abilities and characteristics, like your hair, come from." They both began speaking to him now. "So son, you will know it when the time is right to seek out Nagato, so go, do what we ask of you, and remember, we love you, and believe in you strongly son."

And with that, he awoke from his dream sweating, and nearly hyperventilating. Azrael was in serious disbelief about what had just happened. And like his parents had said, he found a large red scroll sitting by him in bed. Azrael quickly grabbed the scroll and rolled it out across the floor, attempting as much silence as possible. The scroll began pulsing and flaring with a plethora of energy and chakra.

After about 30 seconds of this, it suddenly stopped, and a cloud of smoke covered the area of the scroll. As the smoke dissapeared, a long, blue sheathed blade with gold writing across the sides appeared on a beautiful sword stand. Azrael lifted the blade by the handle and slowly unsheathed the sword as he held it out in front of him. The katana was truly beautiful, and very shiny, it was almost as long as a Daikatana, but still short enough to be one handed easily. Azrael held the blade up near his face to more closely examine it. He could HEAR it's sharpness, as it actually cut the air even while staying stationary. "Incredible" he kept repeating to himself in his mind.

He sheathed the blade and set the stand up on his nightstand by his bed, so it would be ready for quick access. He grabbed the scroll, rolled it up, and also put it on his nightstand. Finally recovering from sweating and quick breathing, he remembered Fu in his dreams. "Is she really that beautiful... what have I been missing all this time?" He quietly repeated to himself.

Azrael rose from sitting on his bed, and slowly and silently creeped from his room out into the hall. He turned and tiptoed into Fu's room. He saw her snoozing away, her stomach slightly raising and lowering as she breathed. Azrael crept up to her and leaned over her. He could hear her breathing softly in her slumber.  
He leaned in closer to her, and whispered in her ear, "Fu...?" She twitched in her sleep. He noticed an irregular breathing pattern to what he just saw, and he cropped her hair behind her ear. She twitched again, he was waking her up.

Azrael placed his hand on her shoulder lightly, and whispered in her ear again, gently, "Fu...?" She twitched and started to turn awake. Fu opened her eyes slowly, and turned to look at Azrael. He stared deeply into her orange eyes, like in his dream. "She is... beautiful..." Azrael smiled at her. She stared into his eyes too, and smiled back. Azrael moved his face into Fu's and began kissing her directly on the lips. As she regained consciousness, she returned the kisses. Azrael forced his tongue into her mouth, and kissed more. She returned the favor, and they began to explore the inside of the others mouths.

He felt her struggle for breath as they went on, and he released. Azrael was extremely tempted to take it further, although he knew he couldn't yet. He caressed her hair with his left hand, and put the right one over her face, and began moving it down, bringing it up, and moving it down again. After a short time, she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. He turned her back to her previous position, and left.

Sitting back In his room, he looked at his sword, recounted what had just happened, and followed in Fu's footsteps back, and went to finish resting.


	8. Chapter 7: First Mission! Azrael's Fury!

Azrael awoke startled, remembering last night. "What will Fu do... what will she think about it?" He pushed it to the back of his mind, and went about his morning routine. After washing himself up, he returned to his room, he grabbed the sword clipped the sheath to his overcoat/duster and went back downstairs and out the back door, into the backyard. A few of the children practiced on dummies with their wooden swords, and in one case, a boy with a katana of his own. Azrael strolled over to one of the dummies. He looked over at the boy with a katana, he saw him only marking the dummy, not affecting it much.

Azrael looked down at his own sword, and drew it. "Let's rock, baby." He skillfully swung at the dummy. The other kids mouth's dropped, and he smirked arrogantly. The dummy split straight in half, and so had the one next to it! "Damn, that's one HELL of a sword!" Azrael thought to himself. He sheathed it and began back inside.

As he went back inside, he thought about Fu, and decided to see if she was awake, and to his surprise she was actually watching him, and met him halfway. "Azrael, why did you come in my room last night?" She didn't seem mad, so he calmed himself down. "I had a dream about you, Fu." "Really?" Her face lit up several shades of red, an extremely powerful and thorough blush. "Yes... I didn't know what compelled me, but as I woke you... I couldn't help myself..." Fu saw Azrael blush very slightly for the first time, she couldn't believe he had actually been interested in her, it was everything she wanted. "Well, Azrael, I... I didn't really... r-remember much, but it was... fine by me, I... enjoyed... it." Azrael saw her blush more hardcore then ever before at that prospect. "I guess she didn't take it as creepy... that's a relief." Azrael thought relieved at the situation.

"Where did you... uhh... get that sword from, Azrael?" Fu questioned him. "A scroll... that just happened to be by me when I woke up from dreaming about you, I really don't know where it came from." It wasn't a complete lie, he had no idea how his parents manifested it, or how they came to obtain it, but he knew they gave it to him. "I thought sensei told us that we were going to have our first mission today, should we go fetch Naomi?" Azrael questioned, trying to break away from the incident, and his sword. "Actually... I do think I remember her saying that, although my stomach was eating me alive, literally, so I'm not sure." "I guess we can go check it out."

Azrael and Fu came upon Naomi's apartment building. Azrael banged on the door "You home, Naomi?" Silence. After about a minute, Naomi opened the door and gave them both a puzzled look. "What are you two doing here?" "Don't you remember that mission we were supposed to meet sensei for?" Azrael questioned, knowing it hadn't actually happened. "No... I don't... although I guess I should check it out with you guys..." Naomi stepped outside with them, and the trio dashed across the rooftops of Takigakure to the training fields. Sure enough, they found Cecilia awaiting their arrival. "What...?" "She was actually waiting for us?" "What's going on?" Azrael thought all to himself. "Hey gang, I noticed you three came here on initiative, good work. I had just dispatched someone to pick you guys up, although here you are now without him, so good job, again." Azrael was puzzled... They came there on accident? And they were actually needed? What an interesting coincidence...

"Anyways, now that you three are here, let's get down to buisness." "Shibuki, or our own beloved Takikage, even though he isn't recognized as so, has urgent issues needed to be attended to." "We are to go on a B-Rank mission, the details aren't too extraneous, although the risk is somewhat significant." "The yield of the mission is 160,000 ryo." "That means that we will each get 40,000 assuming it is completed." "40,000?" Azrael questioned "That's big money!" he thought to himself. "Fu and I can move out of the orphanage permanently with a few more missions like this!" He excitedly thought to himself. Fu turned to look at him, he met her glance, and figured she was thinking the exact same thing.

"Our goal is to go to a village bordering the land of Sound, and assassinate a man named Ysuif, and his small band of thugs." "Shibuki received intel that Ysuif was planning on overthrowing him, so we are going to take him out." "We don't know much about the man himself, or his goons abilities, although, there is about 6-8 all together, so it shouldn't be terribly difficult to wipe him out." "Follow me!" Cecilia dashed into the woods, and her three students followed her and kept her pace. Azrael assumed they would have to stop somewhere for the night, and hit this guy early on, although he wasn't sure. He didn't know much about Otogakure, or it's inhabitants, other then they weren't very favored by any of their neighbors, and that they seemed to be a pest to the political scene.

They went virtually without contact as they dashed through the trees. They would see the occasional lone traveler every hour or so, stumbling along aimlessly, it seemed. After a long day of relative silence, they came upon a small village at dusk. "This village strategically marks a 65% or so mark, so we should rest, get supplies in around noon tomorrow, then head out later so we may arrive in the night at the destination tomorrow." Cecilia instructed the team . "This was carefully thought out I assume?" Azrael questioned their sensei. "It happened to be planned, although these specifics tended to work out perfectly, so this is how we will take advantage of them."

They approached the village walking on thin ice, they still didn't really know if it contained danger or not. The village was relatively small, Azrael assumed there was probably only about 60-70 houses in it. As they entered, not much happened, nothing seemed to be wrong, so they proceeded to a large building with lanterns outside. Cecilia ordered them the large room on the top floor, and slipped the owner a small stack of ryo, and then they were on their way up the several flights of stairs. The inside of the room wasn't much to look at, it had four beds with their own nightstands each, and the outer balcony gave way to the silent night and village, and the mountain ranges and forests beyond.

"Should we keep night watches?" Asked Azrael. "In fact, nice thinking, we will take watches." Cecilia commanded. "I got first watch." Azrael offered. "So be it." His sensei replied back, "Thank you." Azrael watched the three women crawl into the beds and enter slumber. The night watch was dull, but it had to be done, they couldn't risk being assassinated themselves. The only sound that filled his ears were the three women breathing gently, and occasionally turning in their sleep. Azrael thought about the battle to ensue tomorrow night, and wondered what might go down. He wondered mainly about how Fu would fair in a real combat situation. He was going to try his hardest to leave her out of as much fighting time as possible, he couldn't let her risk her life.

After about three hours, Azrael sneaked back into the room and nudged Fu on the shoulder. "Fu, it's your turn for watch." She turned groggily in her sleep "Okay..." she muttered. He knew she would be most susceptible to falling asleep on the job, although the cold night air would keep her bare skin harassed, and she would most likely stay up. As he laid down, she went to the balcony and paced around. Azrael drifted into his own slumber.

He woke up to his sensei nudging him around noon the next day, it appeared as if Fu and Naomi had just risen before him. "I'm heading to the local market for supplied." And Cecilia leaped off the balcony into the midst of the little village. Azrael spent the entire day swinging his blade on the balcony, training as much as possible for the ensuing fight. He paid no attention to the girl's actions beyond breakfast and lunch. Once the sun started lowering in the afternoon sky, they set off again in the same direction. As they jumped through the cold night woods, Azrael examined Fu. He could tell she was nervous, every time they had stopped for a few minutes to conserve energy, her hands shook uncontrollably, and she would pace back and forth, knee's also shaking. All he could hope was Fu wouldn't choke up in combat and become a sitting duck.

After a few hours of dashing through the nighttime forest, they came upon a village slightly larger then the one they had stopped at. Large purple banners hung over the walls with the Otogakure music note symbol on them, this was the place. "Alright you three, this is it." "According to intel, Ysuif is basically the leader of this small settlement, and will be in the largest building, like that one right there." She pointed at a large purple building slightly larger then the inn they had stayed in. "Hopefully, we can dispatch him before we draw attention to ourselves, and we can escape a brawl, and leave unscathed." Their sensei informed them.

They silently jumped onto the back wall, and began a slow paced game of jump the rooftops, inching closer to the large building. After a few minutes, they came upon the back of it. Azrael saw a light down below, and leaned over the side of the building. Two guards were standing tentative by lanterns, he motioned his team to take note of them. Azrael leaped onto the back wall of the large building, and began climbing around to it's very own top balcony on the other side, Fu, Naomi, and Cecilia following behind him. Luckily, nobody had seen them scaling the wall, and they crouched down onto the balcony undetected.

Azrael heard a man snoring loudly within the building, and it prompted him to slowly draw and brandish his katana. Azrael opened the balcony door, and saw the man snoozing away in a bed across the room. He silently crouched and snuck around the edge of the room to the man's bed. He let his katana hover directly above the man's throat. "Ysuif?" The man turned in his sleep. "Yes hone-" Azrael let his blade fall across his throat. Blood instantly leaked and squirted profusely from his neck. He began making loud choking noises, and he kicked furiously, and lashed out furiously in his last few seconds of life. "That was too easy..." Azrael thought to himself, but the easiness was short lived.

He heard voices outside the room, though he couldn't understand the words. The door was then busted down, and two large men sat in the doorway. He saw the golden stream of powder leave Fu's mouth, and they were blinded, and cursing furiously. They both began firing condensed sound waves from their hands blindly, destroying the room, and getting close to hitting the squad. Azrael heard additional voices, and storming of footsteps up stairs, closing in on them. "Byakugan!" Naomi rushed in a pause in their shooting, and landed several chakra enhanced blows on a man, taking him down. "Lightning Release: Lightning Edge!" Azrael quickly manifested electricity in one hand, without the blade, and rushed the other man, diving his hand into his chest and sending him back and down.

"Good work team, don't lose your cool." Cecilia reminded them. "Got it!" they replied in unison. Naomi retreated back and took a fighting stance, as did Azrael. "Sensei, let's take this place down, when they come into the doorway, follow my lead." Azrael requested. "Fine, but I hope you know what you're doing, Azrael." As men appeared in the doorway, Azrael drew the handsigns, and Cecilia followed. "Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!" they yelled in unison. The fire spit and blew the doorway to smithereens, and fire furiously began spreading. "Don't celebrate yet, we still have to get out of here you guys." Cecilia reminded them. They turned and head for the balcony, but in the same instant, a large figure came crashing down onto the balcony.

"Why hello there, I'm glad you all could come to play some..." He said in a maniacal voice. "Is this guy nuts?" Azrael thought to himself. In a flash, the man thrust both arms down onto the floor. A pressurized wave of sound launched Cecilia straight into the ceiling from underneath her. Azrael heard a loud "Crack!" and then his sensei plummet to the floor, not moving. "Is she dead...?" he thought to himself. He saw her chest begin to slowly fall and raise, "She must have been knocked out cold..." he corrected himself.

Naomi rushed the man angrily, but he was faster. He floored her with one punch, picked her up, and shot her at Azrael with a blast of sound. Azrael feigned to the side, as she spiraled toward him. She hit the wall and slumped down... Naomi was also out cold. Azrael and Fu both stared at him in shock, they both choked and couldn't move to engage the man. Azrael heard him laugh softly, "What's the matter, are you two weaklings scared?" Azrael snapped out of it at that, he was in no way weak! And wasn't about to let this bastard kill them, or capture them. He crossed his arms, and charged his chakra. "The First Gate: Gate of Opening, open!" he yelled. It was a technique taught to a few select ninja in Takigakure, through their alliance with Konohagakure, as every ninja was capable of doing it. Although not taught to him directly, he learned how it was done, and had seen Jonin opening it, he was amazed he was able to force himself to open the first gate.

Azrael rushed him with his katana, slicing at him, but to no avail, the man had narrowly dodged his assault. The man planted his hand on Azrael's chest and cannoned him into the wall by Naomi with a wave of sound. "Damn... that hurt..." he muttered to himself. His vision was fading... "Fuck no!" he thought to himself, he fought to stay awake. "Azrael are y-" He heard Fu begin to yell, but was cut off. Azrael looked up to see the man holding her by the throat, feet off the ground. "Is this your little girlfriend, buddy?" The man cruelly taunted him. He choke slammed her, and began lambasting her with sound waves point blank. He picked her back up, and viciously whipped her into the wall opposite to him. She wasn't moving either. Azrael saw a small stream of blood trickle from the side of her mouth. He saw the fire slowly began to spread into the room, coming close to their sensei.

And that's when he lost it. He saw a deep red chakra surround his body, and he felt a powerful adrenaline surging through his veins. He was lifted to his feet, and the anger spread through him like a wildfire. "Your going to regret that... YOU BASTARD!" He yelled at him. Azrael sprinted at him, and made it there in only a few seconds. He delivered a powerful stike to his center of mass, he felt ribs snap under his skin, and he was flung into the wall by Fu from the punch. He wasn't finished, he rushed him again, and threw another punch, and he felt the man's breastbone crack in, and he cried out in agony. Then he delivered a ferocious uppercut to him, he felt his jawbone crack, and teeth shatter, as they flowed from his mouth with a small stream of blood. He arced his left fist quickly again, and he felt another crack, he snapped his nose cartilage, and blood leaked out of it too.

"Regretting it yet you..." He cracked him in the skull again, "Fucking..." and again, "Girl beater?" and a final shot. The man collapsed down to the ground. "I'm not finished with you yet..." Azrael repeated with scorn. He lifted him up, and shoved his katana into his gut, blood leaking profusely. He then took him up by the throat as he did Fu, and took him out to the balcony. He leaned his unconscious body against the railing and ran back inside, turned, then ran back at him. He did a heavy bicycle kick to his jaw, and heard a loud snap. The man's neck most likely just broke. He was launched into the air above the ground, over the side of the balcony.

Azrael leaped over the railing and caught him from behind, diving down to the ground with him spinning. "Now take this!" "Frontal Lotus!" He yelled in his rage. They plummeted to the ground, and the man's body was devastated from the attack. The ground around the area of impact was also destroyed completely. Azrael took a minute to recover from the intense pain flaring all over his body, as he closed the gate.

As quickly as he possibly could, he scaled the building, picked up his unconscious teammates, and carried them to the balcony one by one. He looked at Fu in sadness, as his red chakra faded, and he collapsed. "No... we have to get out..." he thought to himself. His vision faded to black slowly, as his exhaustion and pain overtook his body. "Damn it..." And his consciousness was gone altogether.


	9. Chapter 8: Waking the Dreamer

Azrael woke up drained and defeated from the battle that had ensued. He stared at the ceiling above, and the bright lights of the building he was in. "Where am I?" Is all he could question himself silently, virtually unable to move.

As his hearing came back, he heard what sounded like muttering on the other side of the room, and quiet crying, but he couldn't discern the voices or look up to see the people. "Azrael!" he heard a loud yell. Fu climbed on top of him, and embraced him, her warm body against his felt amazing in his state of condition. Azrael saw Fu lift her head and stare at him, with sweet relief flooding her bright orange eyes, along with some tears. "Your alive!" she yelled happily. He saw Cecilia and Naomi come beside the bed too. "We have to brief you on what happened, and we'd like a story of your own." His sensei commanded.

"I woke up with the flames inching towards the balcony, and the three of you knocked out next to me, after I was flung into the ceiling I was out cold." Cecilia explained. "I had to quickly grab you three and leave the village carrying all three of you at once, and it was no easy task in my weakened state, but by the skin of my teeth I barely managed to pull us out of there." "The few guards who didn't engage us actually chased me down, and I had to defeat them, which I miraculously did."

I had to finish carrying you three to the checkpoint village, and got you guys medical attention, although it wasn't a permanent fix up." "The next morning, Fu and Naomi woke up, but you didn't and we had to take turns carrying you back to Takigakure." "I think you've been knocked out for... eight days now?" Cecilia explained hastily.

"We were so worried! The doctors said you might have died!" Fu said sadly. "Yes... whatever you did to beat that guy, put an enormous strain on you, and you've been getting the best medical attention this village can offer. You saved our lives though, and we all owe them to you now." Cecilia explained gratefully. Naomi also leaned in and gave him a hug "Thank you, Azrael." "On the other hand, you have to rest here for about a week before you can get back in action." Cecilia explained. She looked at Naomi, they nodded at each other and left the room.

Azrael struggled to stay awake, still exhausted from combat, and the medication they had been feeding him through machines. Fu had been sitting with him all day, she fed him, and stayed with him as he recovered. Once night fell, she was asked by the doctors to leave, but refused, and they didn't question as they saw how hell bent she was on staying by him. Fu came back into the room after arguing with the doctors, and strolled over to Azrael. "Is there... r-room for me... by you?" She asked hesitantly. Azrael thought to himself, "I still can't do anything with her..." he reminded himself. And in his current condition, he wasn't suited to anything of the nature either. "Yes... I have room." Azrael responded. He moved over and pulled some of the covers from the bed, beckoning Fu to join him.

Fu slipped in the bed beside him, and wrapped one arm over his chest. Fu stared at him consistently. Azrael wondered what was going on inside of her head behind those beautiful orange eyes. Azrael attempted to pull her to him, although his waning strength barely allowed him to move his limbs. Fu saw this, and took the initiative. She pressed herself against him, and wrapped her arms around him. Fu's warm body was the best feeling to his nerves he had ever felt.

Azrael suddenly felt her lips press against his, and felt her tongue beg to enter his mouth. He let it, and they explored one another's mouth passionately. Azrael weakly put his arms around her too, it was difficult and painful in itself, but worth it. He then pulled back and looked at her again. He attempted leaning in and working on her neck, and she allowed him. Azrael heard a quiet "Oh" and a moan as he went, and it turned him on. He felt her heartbeat pick up, pounding in her chest. She pushed him away and slid on top of him as they continued.

They both knew what they wanted desperately, although they also knew they weren't ready. After embracing for about 30 minutes, Azrael collapsed in exhaustion, and they fell asleep in the others arms, and Fu laying her head on his chest.

For that week, Fu had spent all day everyday at Azrael's recovering side. She had practically played mom, and nursed him back to health better then the doctors. On the leaving day, Azrael was practically at full strength. On their way back to the orphanage, which he somewhat missed being gone from it for two weeks, their sensei dropped in front of them. "Well, your feeling better I see!" Cecilia pointed out to Azrael.

"The bright side of all this is Shibuki realized the mission was actually more deserving of an A-rank, and offered to double the payout for our trouble and near death experiences." Cecilia handed Azrael and Fu 80,000 ryo each. "The unfortunate part is, we are to immediately go on another mission, as most other teams are continuing theirs, or are busy at the moment." "Let's round up Naomi and talk business, shall we?"

The team had gathered inside of Naomi's apartment room. "This mission, after our last, has been specifically reviewed and confirmed to be a B-rank, and won't be as dangerous, luckily." "The goal of the mission is to spy on a small group of Iwagakure ninja, whom are hiding in the forest between Takigakure and the mountains surrounding the Land of Earth." "According to information gathered by the squad that spotted them, they will be camping in this area..." She pointed to a location on a world map she pulled out. "Additionally, we are not to engage the enemy, and if they do catch trace of us, we are to turn tail and run back here." "Shibuki has assembled a large squad of jonin to combat them assuming they follow us." Cecilia explained to the team in concentration. "So, are we all ready for this?" The team nodded in agreement.

That night, they had stayed in the apartment until about an hour after dark. They moved to the edge of the west forest, on the opposite side of Takigakure that they went to for the training fields and their first mission. A vast field spanned the west side of Takigakure between the village and the forest. They dashed across the field at travel speed, but slowed down as they reached the forest.

"We won't be dashing through here, remember, this is stealth based until we find and infiltrate the Iwagakure ninja." Cecilia reminded them. They walked for what seemed to be between three and five hours through the forest to Azrael's perception. He saw Cecilia constantly referring to her map, and Naomi scanning the area with her Byakugan as they collaborated to find the Iwagakure ninja. Eventually they saw a firelight in the distance.

"Okay, Naomi, Fu, you two hide, Azrael and I will go on ahead and speculate the situation." "But...!" Azrael heard Fu began complaining. "Fu! This is no time to bicker! This is a serious situation, and Azrael and I are most suited to this specific situation, so be quiet." "Naomi, place yourself in front of her, and watch our movements with your Byakugan, you both get ready to help us fend them off and get ready to run if something goes wrong." "Fu, additionally, be ready to blow your powder scales and blind them so we can get away, again, if something goes wrong."

Cecilia leaped atop a tree branch, and beckoned Azrael to follow her. They both quietly moved through the tree branches to the camp, and waited and watched the ninja below. For the most part, they stood still around their campfire, and seats scattered along the few tents set up. Azrael spotted a shinobi and a kunoichi get up and begin walking away from the camp, and he pointed to them "Should we follow them sensei?" Azrael questioned her. He saw her pause in thought for a minute, and then nodded.

They began following a safe distance behind the two ninja in the tree tops. The two walked a considerably far distance from the camp, and an idea popped into Azrael's head. "Sensei, should we kill them, and disguise as them, so we can maybe get insider information?" He saw her pause for another moment. "Yea, let's do it." They watched the two Iwagakure ninja walk into a clearing, and snuggle beneath a tree. They also started making out, and that forced both him and Cecilia to wait for them to stop, on a code of honor. They might as well let them experience love before they met a cruel end.

After ten minutes or so, the man got up and walked away, Azrael presumed a call of nature, and he took quick advantage. He drew his katana and began moving behind him in the tree tops. Surely enough, the man had gone to relieve himself. When he was done with buisness, Azrael dropped in behind him. Azrael slid his hand across his mouth, and viciously stabbed him in the back with his katana, and the sword protruded through his chest in a red rain. He removed the sword and let the man drop dead, his body hitting the tree in front of him with a thump.

He took a few seconds to transform into the man. "Honey, can you come here?" he called, mimicking the man's voice he heard when they were following them. Azrael then transformed back into himself. The kunoichi entered the clearing, blushing. "You've never called me honey befo-" She was caught off in the horror of Azrael standing over the man's body. The kunoichi dropped to her knees in tears. "Why did you... have to kill him?" She sobbed in distraught. Azrael pointed his sword at the kunoichi, "Cooperate, or die." He commanded. She bowed before him in fear as Cecilia dropped in beside him. "How much do you know of your comrade's plans?" "Everything... I know it all..." She responded in fear and sadness. They figuratively had her by the throat.

"Should we capture her?" "Wouldn't it be easier then risking infiltrating them and risk being discovered?" Azrael whispered to his sensei. She nodded. "Come here, girl." Azrael commanded her. She did as she was told, she strolled over to them, head hung. Azrael removed her gear belt, which had consisted of a large sack of paper bombs, a few landmines, and a case of kunai.

Cecilia placed a chakra halting seal on her back, making her unable to perform jutsu. Cecilia then pushed her to the ground, and pulled rope and a tape-like object out of an interrogation satchel she had specially brought along for the mission. She bonded her at the wrists, elbows, ankles, and knees, rendering her completely useless along with the seal. She taped the girls mouth, and dealt a heavy blow to the back of the girl's head, and knocked her out cold. Azrael looted a similar gear belt from the man, and 2500 ryo, which he would save for him and Fu's house. They both quickly dug the man a pit and buried him, it took them about 10 minutes.

Azrael hastily picked up the kunoichi and they headed back to Naomi and Fu, who were patiently waiting on guard still. "Alright, we got the information right here." Azrael pointed to the girl in his arms. They looked at them in surprise. "You guy's just kidnapped her?" Naomi questioned them. "Yes, we caught her wandering from camp with some man, who we killed, and we took her hostage." Cecilia responded back. "Now we have to ditch this place, and get her back to Takigakure." They let go of stealth, and dashed toward Takigakure.

It only took them a few hours to reach the village, where Shibuki and a small information corps were awaiting their arrival. Azrael brought her into an interrogation room and threw her bound body onto a table. A man brought in a bucket of water and dumped in on her face, she awoke startled. "Where am I?" She questioned. "Your in Takigakure" said the man. "Now tell me, girl, why is your band of Iwagakure ninja here?" "What were you guys doing?"

"I'm part of the explosion corps of Iwagakure, our leader, Gari, said we were coming here, I'm not sure why, I wasn't told." "Although I'm assuming we were supposed to be bombing you guys, or land mining that field on the west edge of your village." "Gari! Gari of the Explosion Release?" the man questioned. "Yes..." She responded. "Gari isn't someone to be toyed with, we'd better formulate a battle plan assuming they are indeed coming to attack us." Shibuki and the men got to work, and Azrael's squad was dismissed.

Shibuki gave Cecilia 200,000 ryo to split amongst the squad, and she handed 50,000 to each of her students and kept the same amount for herself. Azrael thought to himself, "With this kind of money, us both receiving 130,000 for a grand total of 260,000 ryo, Fu and I can leave the orphanage soon." Shibuki also gave the prisoner to the squad to deal with.

They took her to the Takigakure prison, and took her to the special wing. They kept the seal on her, and ordered the guards to renew it now and then. Her hands were tied together, and she was suspended from the ceiling, a few feet off the ground. Her fate seemed somewhat cruel to Azrael, but she was an enemy, and they couldn't afford to release her now or ever.

Fu and Azrael then headed back for the orphanage, not stopped this time. They came in to find everyone asleep, and Azrael headed for his room, longing for his cheap old bed. "Goodnight, Azrael" Fu said as she slipped him an affectionate kiss, which he returned, and then Fu exhaustively sulked to her own bedroom. Azrael hid his sum of ryo in a secret compartment in his dresser, shelved his sword on it's stand, laid his coat on his rack, and laid down. He certainly had enough action for a little while, and he was glad to be back in his room after two weeks away from home.


	10. Chapter 9: Far From Home

Azrael woke in sweet relief, from a great night's sleep, which he didn't get often. He was done with brutal missions for a while. Azrael figured he could get some villagers to file mundane work with Shibuki for a D-rank ryo payout, and a nice permanent mark on his mission record. Maybe some people even had wild animal problems, and he could get C-rank ryo out of taking care of the problems. Azrael got up to his old routine, and sat outside of the front of the orphanage appreciating the sunny morning.

Fu walked outside and sat down next to him. "Sleep well?" she asked. "Yea, I did for once in a while, although I'm not used to my old schedule, so this morning was rough on me." Fu gave him an affectionate smile. "How about you, Fu? We spent the last two weeks away from here." "It was weird, but I was fine." She replied. Azrael thought to himself... "Is this a good time to ask her?" So he started. "So... Fu... I was wondering..." He choked up, it was rather difficult, and embarrassing. "Would you... like to... combine ryo and uhh... move out of the... orphanage? With me?" Fu blushed hard and turned away from him for a minute. Azrael saw her twiddle her hands together as she looked away, and they were shaking slightly.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. "Hey, it's okay... you don't have to be nervous anymore!" "I know how you feel about me, and have known for quite some time... and with our recent endeavors... I happen to feel the same way." Fu turned to look at him, astonished, and very happy. "Yes... I do want to move out with you, Azrael." "Well, unfortunately, we don't have enough ryo yet, or at least enough to have a financial cushion if something went wrong. Although if we both go do some D-rank missions, and maybe team up for C-rank's here and there for a little while, we can rack up enough money to move out." "Okay" she responded. "How about we start today? I mean we might as well get started, Naomi and sensei seem to want to take a break from big stuff as well." Azrael agreed, he wanted to start right away, and maybe get out of the orphanage in the matter of a few weeks or so.

_And so they did, for a whole week they spent the majority of their time doing mundane missions. They got villagers to file the missions, and they accepted them. They did everything from gardening to running errands and delivering letters, business and love alike. The ryo yield wasn't very high, usually between 5000 and 10,000, although they were doing at least a dozen missions a day, and making quick money. The most interesting one, to Azrael, was a night time guard job. A pack of wolves had been harassing a farmers land, and they had to stay up all night guarding the livestock. Eventually, the wolves did come, although they met a quick end as Azrael fried them with Surging Storm. They got a high payout of 75,000 ryo from that, and things were looking good. Near the end of the week, the same farmer had been attacked by a mountain lion, and surely enough he called upon their aid. They yielded 100,000 ryo from Azrael running it through with his blade, and them presenting it's head to the farmer. At the end of the week, their hard work paying off, they had amassed another 805,000 ryo, and had about 65,000 over one million altogether, and they had sufficient money to leave the orphanage. Just before they could though, something was brought to their attention by their sensei._

Azrael was taking time away from doing missions entirely, he had enough time working, and was sick of it. Azrael sat out on the training field, leaning against a stake, his body aching, but with satisfaction from completing so many missions. Fu appeared and walked towards him, but collapsed in exhaustion. He assumed she felt the same way.

Cecilia also appeared, and happened to have rounded up Naomi previous to coming to meet them. "So, you two, the Chunin Exams are beginning in Konohagakure in a few days..." "We need to get moving to get there, and all three of you must participate in them." "Really!?" Azrael said standing up in excitement. "Yes, really, I entered you three into it, after seeing you three battle, and with your teamwork, I'm certain you can survive them." "Now, let me explain a few things first." "First off, there are three tests in the Chunin exams." "The first is a written test, which seems easy, but don't let it fool you, it's a lot harder then it looks." "The second, is normally a survival test, and this is where you three must be careful, participating in the last two tests is dangerous, shinobi are allowed to kill eachother." Azrael's mouth dropped at that, he looked over at Fu, who was listening intently. He suddenly felt scared, he was afraid for her safety, and wasn't sure if she would survive. But he also vowed to kill whoever they fought before they got the chance to kill Naomi, Fu, or himself.

"After the survival stage, there is normally a two part tournament, the first part being to weed out contestants." "In between the first and second part, contenders are given a one month training period, to hone their skills and develop new ones, since the other contenders know of your jutsu and strategies." This appealed to Azrael, he could do a hell of a lot with one month. "So, are you guys ready to go?" "We are to start heading to Konohagakure today." They all nodded at their sensei in agreement. "Then so be it." They began dashing toward Konoha at their travel speed.

It took them several hours to pass the border on their way to Konohagakure, but they did. As dusk was approaching, they continued traveling for about two more hours before they came upon a checkpoint village between Takigakure and Konohagakure. They stayed in a large inn like the one they were in on their first mission, and nervousness clouded Azrael's mind as he laid in bed. He hoped that he and the girls could take on the tests, thoughts of failure, and death, also clouded his mind.

But this may also have been time for him to showcase his skills, days and days of training on end, all day, with the exception of eating and sleeping. He hoped they'd pay off in the Chunin Exams. For hours, he couldn't sleep, despite the rest he needed. He sat up in bed and looked around the room, it was dark, and all the girls were sleeping away. He got up and paced back and forth across the room, silently, in his unrest.

He paced for about ten minutes, then looked to Fu. Azrael walked over to her bed, leaned over and nudged her. "Fu?" he whispered. "Yes?" she said turning in drowziness. "Can I sleep with you?" "I'm nervous... and I can't fall asleep." "Of course you can..." Fu pulled the covers aside and he slipped in next to her. He hit his head down on the pillow and put his arm around her chest, embracing her. He soon fell asleep, peacefully, Fu's presence easily calmed him down.

"Wakey, wakey, you lovebirds!" Naomi taunted them as she nudged them both. He opened his eyes and met Fu's gaze, who was red hot at Naomi's prospect.. Fu gave him an awkward smile as they got ready to move further into the Land of Fire to Konohagakure.

They left the inn around noon, and a sliver of nervousness still lingered in Azrael as they dashed to Konohagakure at travel speed. He remembered that Naomi hailed from Konohagakure, and the Hyuga clan had lived there. "Naomi, are you going to stay with your clansmen while we're here?" "I might pay them a visit." she said. "Although I'll most likely stay with you guy's so we can formulate battle strategies and plans for the rest of the day and tomorrow morning." Then their sensei chimed in. "Remember you guys, teamwork is key, don't try and do anything ENTIRELY alone." She put major emphasis on entirely. "And also, remember, I'm proud of you guys no matter what happens." They nodded in understanding.

They reached Konohagakure at sundown, people still bustling through the massive front gate. "It's far larger then Takigakure" Azrael thought to himself. He stared across the village rooftops and saw the Hokage monument he had heard about, and also read about. The First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, had founded ninja villages, and Azrael greatly admired him for that. He wondered about how the hokage's lives had been back then, as he studied the monument.

He saw Cecilia and his teammates walking on ahead, so he quickly dashed to catch up to them. The streets inside were filled with people, too much for Azrael to handle. "Sensei, can we please stop somewhere and stay the night?" "I don't like the publicity here..." "Sure we can!" she replied back. They went inside a small two floor inn that had a layout similar to the orphanage. They had to share rooms, Fu and Azrael in one, Cecilia and Naomi in another, as they couldn't get one large room and their sensei couldn't afford four rooms.

Azrael unlocked the door to Fu and his room. The inside seemed comfy enough, fully equipped with a queen size bed, a nice nightstand with a large candle on it, and a medium sized television at the foot of the bed. After checking out the bed, which was also comfy, Azrael screwed with the candle, manipulating the fire with his chakra. Azrael heard Fu's stomach rumbling, they hadn't eaten all day, since they had been running through the forest all day. "Would you like to get some dinner, Fu?" "It'll be on me!" "Yes... I would love that" she replied as her stomach rumbled again.

They took to the streets, which were mostly cleared. They found a small ramen shop. "Ichiraku Ramen" It seemed inviting enough. "How about that one, Fu?" "Sure, ramen sounds wonderful!" They pulled aside the curtains and took respective stools, Azrael sat next to a Konoha chunin, or maybe jonin, he couldn't tell based on the man's appearance. He had a large scar across his face, and his hair up in a ponytail. "Thanks Iruka sensei!" He heard a boy on the opposite side of the man yell happily. "No problem, Naruto!" the man replied back. This "Iruka" figure left the restaurant quickly, and left the boy looking at the newcomers.

"Hey there!" he said, in a rather annoyingly happy tone. "Hello." Azrael replied back politely. "I don't think I've ever seen you around here before, where do you come from?" Azrael pulled his Takigakure headband from his coat and flashed it to the boy. "Names Naruto, pleased to meet you...?" "Azrael." Naruto thought to himself, as he read this new comer, seemed interesting to him. "He has chakra similar to mine... and... Kakashi Sensei's? And also... Sasuke Uchiha's? Who is this guy?" "Well, pleased to meet you, Azrael!" "You to, Naruto." Azrael replied back.

The boy walked behind Azrael. "Ooooh" he heard him say. "Who's your friend here?" The boy said, Azrael saw him extending his arm towards Fu. Lightning quick, he dropped the stool, and delivered a roundhouse kick to the boy, whom blocked it with his arms, skidding backwards into the street. "Hands off, buddy." Azrael said coolly. "Didn't anyone ever explain to you a "Look but don't touch" rule?" "Well, my godfather Pervy Sage says otherwise." Azrael thought to himself, "Pervy... Sage? Is this boy mentally ill? Or really that stupid?"

"Why are you two Taki strangers here anyways?" Naruto asked them. "Chunin exams, tomorrow." Azrael replied back to him. "Sweet! Me too!" Naruto retorted. "Maybe we'll get to fight eachother!" Naruto quickly added after wards. Azrael placed his hand on his katana handle. "I'd rather do it there then here, so begone." Naruto shook his head at Azrael. "Well then, I'll be seeing you around, Azrael." "Ya, whatever, Blondie." Azrael retorted at the boy's annoyingly persistent resolve to make friends with him. "I don't mean to be mean to you, although you got off on the wrong foot, Blondie." "Gotcha." Naruto replied, then he dashed away.

Azrael sat back down, annoyed at the scene he just caused. "Two bowls, please?" "Sure, here you guys go." The man slid them two steaming bowls of ramen. "Azrael" "Yes, Fu?" "Why is it boys constantly try and have their way with me?" Azrael had to think about that one. "Probably how you dress, but it's okay, because I like it." he gave her a smirk, coupled with a slight blush he couldn't hold back, which she also returned. After a few minutes of them satisfying themselves to the ramen after a long day gone hungry, they got up to leave for the inn.

Upon returning, Azrael realized tomorrow was their judgment day's begin. He relaxed in the bed, and turned on the television, trying to forget about the Chunin exams, and trying to focus on Fu and Naomi. But it was difficult, and then he thought of Lynnes. "I wonder if Lynnes is going to be in the exams..." Azrael thought to himself.

Then he verbally asked Fu. "I think his team is here, actually" she replied. Azrael hoped to fight him, he needed to pay him back for what he did to Fu. Six long months of assault, and nothing he could do about it. "If we end up fighting him... or just me... do you want me to kill him?" Azrael questioned. Fu stared at the ceiling for a long time, and then him for a long time. He saw the anger, sadness, and hatred her orange eyes harbored.

He wrapped his arms around her, held her close as the night drew to a close. She cried near silently, still traumatized from her past experiences with the boy. As he drifted off into slumber, Azrael heard a faint whisper. "Yes." It called to him. "Please kill him."


End file.
